Wopal
Wopal, also called Vopar, is a planet in Phantasy Star Online 2. It is the home of the Oceanids and the hidden base operation of Luther. Description Wopal is a planet mostly covered by ocean, with its landmass consisting of rocky surfaces or white-sand beaches. Huge amount of water accumulates in Wopal's atmosphere, and might fall down in deluges similar to huge waterfalls in the sky. The planet rotates at a fast rate, resulting in very short day cycles. Due to Lurther's mad experiments with Photon particles, Darkers have invaded the minds of most of the Oceanid population, except for a select portion. Additionally, the researches have resulted in several mutated Oceanids, including a sub-group with human-like genes. Coast The only natural landmass covering Wopal are the coastal area, consisting of rocks and soft sands. In the distance, what appear to be large, old facilities can be seen. The waterfall-like deluges fall from the sky into the horizon and the skies made for a breathtaking sight, but any ARKS ops on a work should remain cautious of any fierce Oceanids that crawl ashore or any readings of winged Darkers. A fearsome Oceanid known by words of mouth among ARKS, the Bal Rodos, can be encountered further in. Seabed Down into the seabed cavern is where the more exotic Oceanids thrive. Most of them have been influenced into madness by the Darkers, but ARKS ops who saw any non-hostile specimens in distress should proceed into rescue procedure immediately. Manmade waterfalls and pumps can be found in the area, as well as strange switches that control the water levels of the cavern. A beautiful Oceanid specimen called the Biol Meduna can be found dancing around the torrents deeper into the maze. Floating Facility The remains of facilities utilized by Luther for his mad experiments. While the facility is no longer active, the mutated Oceanids remain and have multiplied to the point of populating the place. Oceanid pirates uses the facility as landmarks and docks, and might endanger any investigators passing by. Traces of strong winged Darkers are also present. A draconic Oceanid called Nepto Cassadora had made the facility its domain, alongside the lizardine Rheo Madullard. Enemies This is a list of enemies that appear in Wopal during regular ARKS Quests, Free Fields or as exclusive spawns in Story Mode. This list does not include enemies that appear during random Emergency Codes. Dragonkin * Chrome DragonCan appear anywhere. Oceanid * Torbon (Coast) * Seglezun (Coast) * Aqulpus (Coast) * Blumetta (Coast) * Blumegalla (Coast) * Talobecko (Seabed) * Blutorbon (Seabed) * Tag Aqulpus (Seabed) * Sevanian (Seabed) * Tag Sevanian (Seabed) * Falcabone (Seabed) * Vid Gilos (Seabed) * Falgarbon (Floating Facility) * Tarvolpus (Floating Facility) * Varadinan (Floating Facility) * Su Varadinan (Floating Facility) * O Varadinan (Floating Facility) * Vlanadian (Floating Facility) * Schilt Grimian (Floating Facility) * Banoridian (Floating Facility) * Org Blan (Coast) * Rheo Madullard * Bal Rodos (Coast) * Biol Meduna (Seabed) * Nepto Cassadora (Floating Facility) Darker * Strahda (Coast, Seabed) * Tyraluda (Coast, Seabed) * Blundarl (Coast, Seabed) * Doluahda (Floating Facility) * Doublune (Floating Facility) * Doublunda (Floating Facility) * Solda Kapita (Seabed, Floating Facility) * Gul Solda (Seabed, Floating Facility) * Deue Solda (Seabed, Floating Facility) * Lanz Vareda (Floating Facility) * Luda Sorcerer (Coast, Seabed, Floating Facility) * Decol Malluda (Seabed) * Blu Ringahda (Seabed) Others * Rappy * Nyau * Tagami-Kazuchi * Mesetan * Mr. Umblla * Mr. Boing * Izane-Kazuchi * Cougar NX (Border Break Crossover) * Knight Gear (Shining Force Crossover) * Odin (Final Fantasy Crossover) Dark Falz-related * Falz Arm * Persona * Falz Hunar * Falz Angel * Falz Dourii & Falz Douran (Fuse into Falz Dourumble) * Dio Hunar Story Mode Quests Free Field * Coast Exploration * Seabed Exploration * Floating Facility Exploration ARKS Quest * Coastal Ecological Survey * Shell Flower Mop-Up * Subdue Org Blan * Seabed Ecological Survey * Wopal Rescue Team * Subdue Decol Malluda * * * Subdue Rheo Madullard Time Attack * Marathon Training: Wopal Story Quest Advance Quest * Special Survey: Coast * Special Survey: Seabed * Special Survey: Floating Facility Ultimate Quest * (N/A) Others * Beach Wars! * Chaotic Darkness Trivia * Just like some other terms in the game, Wopal's name seems to have a demonology-related origin; in this case, the 42nd demon of the Ars Goetia, Vepar. Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Planets